Kiosks and digital signage devices are commonly available devices typically located in retail environments. Kiosks are computerized devices that allow customers to access information, place orders, and make purchases. Digital signage devices are electronic display devices that present information, advertising, and other messages to customers. Kiosks and digital signage devices require a source of power to operate and typically require an electrical receptacle to be installed nearby the kiosk or digital signage device. In addition, kiosks and digital signage devices generally require frequent data updates and may require a network connection to be installed nearby the kiosk or digital signage device or may require the retail environment to deploy a wireless network. The expertise, regulation, and costs associated with installing electrical receptacles, network connections, and wireless networks are prohibiting factors of installing kiosks and digital signage devices and can greatly limit the scope of kiosk and digital signage device deployments. Thus, the present inventor has recognized a need for improved systems and methods for delivering power and data to battery operated devices, such as kiosks and signage devices, in a retail environment.